Dismal Fog
by Attela
Summary: It's the second time that the twins spend their summer at Gravity Falls. They don't expect supernatural and occult things they will see would be even more disturbing than the last time. OC X ?
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gravity Falls except the future OCs.**

( Ps : It's my First Story and English is not my native language. Excuse my several mistakes ^^' )

* * *

Chapter 1

That day seemed to be an usual day at Gravity falls. Nevertheless, a grand part of the Mystery Shack was empty : no one around here to screech permanently and talk left and right all the time. It went without saying that Grunkle Stan was really busy in the Gift Shop, fleecing some tourist money, filling his wily daily time habits whereas Soos was hanging out towards the arcade town in his free time. It was the end of the day and the and the night was beginning to expand its veil across the little town.

Well, it seemed that Grunkle Stan had been indulgent with his employees that day. An uncommon generous thing of him for sure...Showing some indulgence was unusual and he wanted above all to make money by any possible means : sending his nephews in the forest all the day to find any treasures, or sending them to the city to promote his gift shop, mowing the lawn, clean the the Mystera shack, raking the leaves, etc. In any case, no matter the weather, rainy day or not, he sent his employees working all the time outside most of time.

Well. Maybe he needed some time alone thought the thirteen Dipper as he sat on the desert living room chair, wondering what crazy thing crossed his uncle's mind. That was the second time they moved to Gravity Falls for summer vacations to see their uncle who was as fine as the last time.

In any case, everyone was spending their free time for some fun. For example Mable was out to have some fun with her best friends, Candi Chiu and Grenda. Phew...It was rather pleasing, no noises for a long time...Wonderful opportunity to not catch any headache. He always had the trouble concentrating on his book when that loud Mabel was around.

His sister wanted to play everytime and it was really annoying when he wanted to be serious and to work as well. In fact, Dipper was the main time really serious. Certainly, his sister was not so good at secondary school, but, as an understanding guy, Dipper made his best to help her. Especially in mathematics and Science subjects.

Everyone seemed to have fun excepting Dipper who was spending most of his time alone, plunged intensely in his obscure readings, installed in the living room table that time.

_That 3 number book, full of supernatural weird things...? Geez...At who it belonged to ?_

Altought his entire frustration, the chocolate haired boy, for now, was enjoying the thought that no **one** would bother him during his quiet reading, forgetting his annoying banter sister for a while.

_Silence_

First of all, he needed some concentration. He needed to know how that book could make sense and who it belonged to as well. That person was still alive ? Or not ? In his noble perspective, he was pretty convinced that this book was not a simple diary used for a simple entertainment. It was something...Something hiding deep strange secrets no one could guess. Something he couldn't figure out...

_Something he couldn't reach...Something no one could reach..._

However, he knew he was not that stupid. If a simple book like this had helped them to defeat the several monsters and supernatural things they had met since their first arrival here last year, the book could hide something even darker but what ?...

Letting out a small sigh of frustration, Dipper rubbed his eyes, wondering why his research were so useless...A hint of tiredness suddenly crossed his torn mind.

_That town is weird...Too weird to be a simple town. I knew it for so long.  
_

Biting his lips, he laid his brown bright eyes on one of the old pages, sliding his fingers among the dark lines. Trying to concentrate. Then, seeing his research would amount at nothing, the young boy sharply shut his book.

Frowning slightly, Dipper scribbled something incomprehensible in his notebook in anger and sat there for a while, trying to appreciate the silence as to calm down a little. Getting mad at this would resolve nothing...On the contrary.

Even though...

Why he couldn't discern the secret of that book although he always knew how to analyse things to getting he and his sister off surnatural troubles ? Pouting, he stood up, taking his imposive book and notebook with him to go upstairs.

Dipper didn't eat but he didn't care. After all, he was not hungry and he hopped Mabel would understand without throw a fit of anger.

_Silence._

_He didn't want to sleep. He didn't want to experience again those bloody and weird nightmares who were tearing his mind apart. each night._

_Just too awful and disturbing..._

_Why those dreams ?_

Since his arrival in his town last time, nightmares have begun to increase. Of course, he told no one about that, neither to his sister, his parents or his uncle. People would take him as a crazy guy or something like that obviously.

Knowing they used to share everything with her sister, including supernatural adventures Dipper wondered if she did the same kind of dream or that she also hid that fact.

Anyway, his twin sister was the being he loved the most in his current life.

Dipper wanted to protect her the most of he could. However, during their adventures, Mabel was the most of being put in danger. It went without saying they had often fought together for little things as for personal space in their room, sleepover girl things, etc.

Luck surely allowed them to get him out of there at each time. Anyway, nobody could understand the link he felt towards his beloved twin sister.

_No one. It was so deep._

It was something he could hardly describe himself but did not want to lose her.

"...Mabel. "

He breathed rather weakly, his glance now lost in the emptiness of the dark room.

" Dippping saaaauuuuuce ! I'm here ! "

_That town was too dangerous for her and for him...too._


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gravity Falls except the future OCs.**

* * *

Chapter II

" Dipper ? Dipper ?! ...Wake up ! "

Awakened by his bawling twin sister, Dipper Pines slightly blinked in the darkness of the room they shared, rather dizzy and sweaty in his bed, sheets scattered on the wooden floor. Lacking of breath, heart pounding against his chest, the teenager let out a broken sigh, glancing quickly around him to be sure he was not in danger. No, he was just in his room with his sister. Glancing towards the clock, he let out a small surprised whimper : 3:30 AM.

_What the...? Oh man..._

He was eventually believing that something was wrong with himself. Another gloomy and bloody nightmare where he died...Always killed by that odd Pyramid Head man in awful manners. He couldn't stand that thing anymore. Who was that man ? Why these awful and disturbing nightmares ? Because of his presence on that town or the fact he was the current owner of the book, or...something else ?

_Tsss_.

" Dipper...I heard you screaming in your sleep and you awaken me ! Do you want Grunkle to wake up ?...It's not the first time I see you like that you know. Do...Do you need something ? Food ? Drinking ?... "

Despite her rather irritated attitude, Mabbel seemed somewhat concerned for her brother, placing her slender hand on her twin's forehead which was more than burning. That time, Dipper pushed her hand away pretty quickly, glancing towards his sister who had talked to him somewhat fiercely.

" Look. Sorry ... Mabel, I know you were sleeping, but it's really not my fault if I have nightmares all the time ! And...I don't need anything...I guess... "

Answered Dipper sternly as lost in thoughts, grabbing his sheets from the floor to recover him, scratching his eyebrows together as the worried look didn't disappear on his sister's face. He hadn't wanted to answer her in that tone, but she couldn't understand, even if she was questionning herself about that. He should not talk to her about that, he just refused the fact to bring her in these disturbing stories where he was the only one to die...Laying his eyes on the edge of his bed without looking at his sister, Dipper bit slightly his lips thoughtfully.

_Silence._

" Dipper...? "

" ...Yes Mabel ? "

" ..Y-You...We are brother and sister right ? "

" Yeah...And..? "

" We used to share...t-things together...Right ? "

How could ignore that deep and sincere voice of that serious Mabel ?

Dipper felt a little guilty but he only wanted to protect had been always so close...

The goofy smile had disappeared on her face.

_It was not Mabel anymore._

He felt that tension was growing between them and he had to make her understand that nothing happened. He had to lie to his sister. These things were the worst he had seen in his life. Acting like that was the only way. He knew that Mabel suspected something. She was not so stupid than she was showing all the time even if everyone believed she could never be serious and unable to think of her own. Especially Pacifica Northwest.

Dipper had an awkward smile as he raised his hands for excuse or to appease his twin.

" Look Mabel, I...I think you're very tired and that outing with your friends was too much for you. I swear there's nothing wrong. Go to sleep a little. Ahaha... "

Mabel's hands clenched into fists, as she let out a little broken sigh, rather surprised first, lips slightly parted. Then, she turns back to him, walking towards her bed as her last setence reverbated into the room.

" Fine...If it was not so serious you would have told me about that...Goodnight Dipper. "

_Dipper couldn't hep but look at her with a rather concerned and guilty look._

_ It was for her own good._


	3. Chapter III

**A/N : Hello guys, here's finally the third chapter. I hope it will please you more than the last ones, but please, some reviews would be deeply appreciated and would help to improve my story :D Enjoy ! **

**( English is not my first language so, i'm sorry for the mistakes !  
**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gravity Falls except the future OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter III**

" A series of bloody murders at Gravity Falls ?...H-How could it be ? "

Whispered Dipper in a puzzled tone, scratching his eyebrows rather thoughtfully. Well paranormal things were starting to look even more strange and really odd since their second arrival here for some holidays. Plus, he had the memory to have fought several monsters and other things in that cursed town with his sister last year, but no that kind of creature. Biting his lips as he laid his bright chocolate eyes on the local daily newspaper, Dipper shrugged slightly, sat on the living room armchair, feeling a shiver running down his spine.

In his opinion, these murders were so weird...A vampire couldn't be in that town ! That was just insane and so...unrealistic. Understanding the current situation where he was, Dipper sighed, dropping the newspaper on the living room table.

_Vampires ?_

Always so curious, he felt the urge to check that now or later. For now, it was the morning and he felt just clapped-out. Maybe it was just a newspaper gossip thing to bring good financial products and tourist. A trap.

_Geez..._

Seeing that his sister was not in the kitchen for breakfast, Dipper sighed, wondering where she went as early. Was Mabel still mad at him ?... Surely, otherwise, she would have waited to eat with him together as they were used to. Finally, seeing that the house was more than deserted, Dipper returned to his room to get dressed, yawning slightly as he looked at Mabel's empty bed .

Strange, Mabel did not get up too early...On the contrary, she loved to sleep. One of her favorite pastime so to speak.

Entering in the Gift Shop to check if his sister was here, Dipper suddenly noticed Grunkle Stan speaking with a stranger who was wearing the same suit as him. Dipper was somewhat surprised of that fact but before he could have say anything, the enthusiastic, greedy and gruff businessman his uncle was, rushed to him.

" Heeey kid! Ya took the time to get up early this morning! Hurry up ! My new employee comes to work here for a while during my little holidays ! So I would like ya to welcome her with your Sis-...Wait a sec...Where's Mabel ? "

Dipper bit his lips slightly, replying with a shrug as he rubbed his neck thoughtfully, avoiding his uncle glance.

"...I-I... don't know. Maybe outside...Yeah."

Then, curiously he looked the skinny woman who laid her glance upon him. A coffee-colored skin, dark eyes. Something drew him into it but he could not say anything except that woman was a beauty. In any case, it seemed that his uncle didn't lost his usual flirty temperament around ladies. Dipper even noticed the embarrassed blush on the young woman's cheeks.

" You wonder why she's there, huh? Simple, I took her out of her mess. That poor lady was stuck beside a highway : lack of gas. She wants to work for me as a thank you, but not for long. Unfortunately for me...More employees : it's more money !'Guess ya know what I'm talking about ? Anyway, I choose to take a little rest fort a week. I need after all that huge work. Kid : do not forget to explain everything to your sister, okay? Helen, Wendy, and Soos will replace me cuz they're older than you and your sister after all...Ahaha... Well, say hello to our new employee Dipper ! "

" Good morning " Said the temporary employee in a polite voice, her accent really noticing. Well, how could say Dipper was she was not from there.

" H-hello...! Ah..ha..."

Stammered awkwardly the young Dipper, taken over and surprised of that sudden intervention of Helene. He couldn't explain, but he felt almost the same thing whe he saw Wendy at each time.

_" Well, here we go ! Time for you to make some money ! 'Can't wait the time when I will come back here. Good luck and good holidays ! "_

It was in that last sentence that his uncle disappeared with his Hawaiian shirt and his suitcase in hand.


	4. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gravity Falls but OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

" That's really weird ! Mabel, how a woman like her could work here ? I mean...She had a gas accident with her car and now, she works for Grunkle Stan in order to thank him ? It's strange he didn't ask money instead or that she didn't leave. Don't you find that situation insanely exaggerated ? Unless...W-wait ! Where she was supposed to go at- "

" Diiiiper ! Stop being so harsh. I bet she only wants to stay here for some rest. I can understand ahah ! And what's tell you she's not here for holidays, huh ? "

Replied Mabel, running one of her thin hand through her hair, a goofy smile on her peach lips as she was reading some gossip polaroids concerning boys bands on her bed.

" Just listen to me ! Remember : in Gravity Falls, there's no one you can trust...Anyone who comes in that town are not what they seem. I should not repeat that all the time. I know you remember that... "

" Aaaaargh Dipper, you're so boring with your investigator-paranoid mind. Hey ! By the way, did you hear the news about that vaaaampire in town ? Everyone is talking about that. He could be without problem my next-next boyfriiiiiiend !~ I wonder who could it be... "

Dipper gave his twin sister an exasperated sigh, shutting his book and ignoring his sister's puerilities as he get up of his bed, walking towards his sister one. At least, it seemed she forget the misunderstanding between them of last night.

" Mabel...I'm not joking ! What I want to tell you is really serious, you have to trust me ! "

"_ Blah blah blah !_ You need to relax a little Dipper ! I remind you that it's the summer holidays ! I'm really tired because of school...And I bet you're really too. Just take some time for yourself. And...How a reserved woman like her could be offensive ? You need to let that book for a while : you're starting to turn crazy. "

Dipper crossed his arms on his chest, glaring at Mabel and trying to calm down. Why his sister could be so blind sometimes ?...For him, Helene could be really intimidating. Of course, it was her first day as an employee here and it seemed she was not that talkative. Indeed, she was really shy and kind at first but Dipper couldn't hide the fact she was mysterious, that's why he felt so nervous when he had to talk to her and see her around.

" Well...And...Where she will sleep ? Here or...in a hotel ? "

Asked Dipper, clicking his pen repeatedly as deep in thoughts, glancing towards the blue carpet between their bed. Mabel shrugged slightly, laying her bright brown glance upon her father.

" I dooooon't know Dipping Sauce~ I will ask her later ! For now, I'm reaaadiing. Serious reading, huh. "

Dipper didn't forget that his sister could be so annoying as well.


End file.
